ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis 10: Back to the Past
Summary Curtis has to go undercover now because he is now the World's Most Wanted. After Curtis goes back to the day where he first got the Triomnitrix, he didn't notice that Black Shadow was hiding in the time machine. Black Shadow teamed up with his past self and Donald Trump to steal the Triomnitrix from past Curtis. After they succeeded present Black Shadow used his own time machine to go back to the present. Curtis then goes back to the present in his own time machine. Curtis when he gets in the present realizes that it is different. He checks the time circuits and they were correct. He gets out, and a bunch of people see him. They start chasing and booing him, and they throw food at him. He runs around the corner to his school, and all his friends are being arrested by Donald Trump and some men that look like they are working for the FBI. Curtis notices Trump and starts running toward him to punch him. Trump dodges and hits his wrist, turning him into Four Arms, than hitting a Triomnitrix symbol turning him into Six Arms. Curtis asks Trump why he has the Triomnitrix. Curtis then looks at his wrist and notices the Triomnitrix isn't there. Then Level 1 begins. Level 1 Curtis has to fight Donald Trump as Six Arms, Goop, Atomix, Diamondhead, and Mole-Stache.(in that order) *To defeat Six Arms you have to punch and knock down a power line. *To defeat Goop you have to make Goop hit the school, making some of the building fall on him. *To defeat Atomix you have to punch him till he switches to Diamondhead. *To defeat Diamondhead you have to punch him till he switches to Diamondhead. *To defeat Mole-Stache you have to punch him till he times out. Curtis: After defeating Trump I gotta get to Headquarters. Level 2 Beginning Curtis: and then I defeated Trump and came here. Azmuth: Well you have to be careful with time travel, looks at Ben Ben, give Curtis the Omnitrix. Ben: Okay. takes off Omnitrix Curtis puts on Omnitrix Curtis: Now, its hero time! Azmuth: you need to collect parts for the time machine. 'Level 2 begins' Boss Scene *Blood Curtis is the boss of this level. Blood Curtis: Well, well. If it isn't my good version Curtis. Great! Now I can destroy you. Curtis: Give me the Flux Capacitor! Transforms into Humungousaur Humungousaur!! BC: NEVER! Transforms Negative Humungousaur!! In order to win you have to fight him till he transforms into Atomix, then Gutrot, then Eye Guy, then Way Big, and then Four Arms Curtis: After winning takes the flux capicator from Blood Curtis Thank You! Level 3 Beginning Curtis: What do I need to get now? Azmuth: You need to get time circuits. Curtis: Okay! Ending *Black Shadow is the boss. Black Shadow: How nice. If it isn't might arch-enemy, Curtis. Curtis: Transforms Chromastone! After Black Shadow is defeated Black Shadow: No. How could I lose. Curtis: Oh yeah! Takes the time circuits Black Shadow: You'll never win! Teleports away Level 4 Beginning Curtis: to Azmuth, so you want me to get Mr. Fusion next. Azmuth: Yes Curtis. Curtis: Okay be back in..... well, I don't know. Ending *The boss is Vilgax. V''': Curtis. Now I will destroy you! '''C: Never! V': Then I will rule the world! ''Curtis transforms into Four Arms '''Vilgax is then beaten V''': I will still win! '''C: Yeah, I doubt that will ever happen. Curtis gets Mr. Fusion, and the level ends Level 5 Beginning Ending Level 6 Level 7 Cheats *Power- Invincible *Lucky 7- unlimited energy *Levels- all levels Platforms *Wii *Wii U *PS4 *Xbox1 *Nintendo NX *Xbox Infinite(or the newest Xbox) Levels *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 6 *Level 7 Playable Characters Up to two players can play at once *Curtis Non-playable Characters *Azmuth *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Citizens *Sonic the Hedgehog *Luigi *Yoshis *Ben 23 *Rest of Curtis 10 heroes *Captain Falcon *Mario *Ninja Aliens Triomnitrix Aliens(only by Trump) *Diamondhead *Six Arms, *Goop *Atomix *Mole-Stache *Gutrot *Echo Echo *Alien X (not on PS3) *Way Big *XLR8 *Water Hazard (Overflow) *Wildmutt *Rip Jaws *Ultimate Echo Echo Triomnitrix Aliens (by Curtis) *Clockwork *Alien X Omnitrix Aliens(Curtis) *Four Arms *Clockwork *Bullfrag *Feedback *Fasttrack *Gutrot (Only on NX and Wii) *Blitzwolfer (On PS3) *Ditto (Not on XBOX 1) *Shocksquatch *Diamondhead *Chromastone *Alien X *Way Big *Humungousaur Blood Ultimtrix Aliens *Humungousaur *Atomix *Gutrot *Four Arms *Alien X *Way Big *Ditto *Cannonbolt *Frankenstrike *Diamondhead *Chromastone Trivia *This game talks about Back to the Future. Category:Video Games Category:Curtis 10 Category:Waybig101 Category:Non-Canon Category:Games Category:Waybig101's Games